1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless-controlled airplane.
2. Description of the Related Art
An example of a conventional wireless-controlled airplane is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (kokai) No. H8-33772. That airplane includes a propeller for generating a propulsive force and a kite wing for generating lift. The front portion of the airplane and a vertical tail wing are connected by a body, the kite wing is installed above the body, and the propeller is installed between the kite wing and the body.
In the above-described conventional wireless-controlled airplane, in order to increase the flight speed during flight, it is conceivable to either raise and lower flaps or to change the rotational speed of the propeller. However, raising and lowering the flaps changes the lift which is generated, so it is preferable to change the flight speed by changing the rotational speed of the propeller.
In the case where the rotational speed of the propeller is changed so as to increase the flight speed, it is necessary to increase the capacity of a motor (drive section) for rotating the propeller. This results in the wireless-controlled airplane increasing in size. Therefore, when the wireless-controlled airplane is used to transport a load, it becomes difficult to guarantee space in the airplane for housing the load.